


H is for Hopeless

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, POV Yamazaki, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamazaki doesn't dislike Kirisaki Daiichi at all, he just feels like he doesn't belong there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H is for Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this sooooo badly I didn't knew it would turn out to be this bad.  
> Reuplodaded from my Tumblr.

I hate this team.

With hate I don’t mean hate on my teammates. I have to admit that some of them are fucking weird and annoying, and some are assholes with no feelings. But they’re actually nice people. Something that I wasn’t expecting from a rich school with rich kids.

But what I hate is how this team works. We don’t play like other teams, always relying on teamwork and our ace. Nothing like that. Kirisaki Daiichi’s basketball team relies on injuring team’s aces and scorers. And god it makes me angry. Why can’t we play like a fucking decent basket team!? I hate this team and its sadist, bitch captain.

The truth is, I don’t know why I keep playing on this team. Basketball is fun, yeah, but when your team focuses on wounding people, man, it takes all the fun away. 

Probably it’s because mop-head wanted me to stay.

Hara, “mop-head” as I refer to him, because someday he’ll become a fucking mop and i’ll be glad to clean the floor with his head. He’s always calling me by this  _cute_ nickname and honestly, it gets annoying. He’s terribly flirty and I like when he gets rejected by girls. Because who would want to go out with this guy. Heck. Always with his gum and his loli music game. Not only he’s weird because of that. I’ve caught that fucker masturbating at the lockers. Three fucking times. One of them he wanted me to finish him off. I threw a basketball at him and told him that I would cut off his bangs if he did the thing again.

He’s… Whatever he is. But he’s this incredibly caring person, to the point he’ll send a fucking huge amount of texts if we miss practice one day. He’s really clingy, too, specially with me. Like he loves me or some shit. I wouldn’t care but why is someone like him that interested in me.

He’s a damn trainwreck. A mop-headed trainwreck.

Now let me talk about Seto. Our sleeping beauty. Well he’s not beauty at all. All he does is either asleep, ask for hair gel or help Hanamiya with their weird-ass web thing which I don’t understand at all. Also, an IQ of 160!? Is this guy even human? I can tell by his IQ and his thumb that he isn’t.

Furuhashi. Always looking at us with those fucking empty eyes. He seems to be thinking about ways to kill someone every time I look at him. He’s scary. And a sadist. God he has injured about 4 players. That fucker. No need to explain why Hanamiya likes him that much.

Hanamiya? Our captain. But I don’t feel like trash talk at the moment. I’ll basically say that he’s a heartless fuck and I hope he breaks his arm. How can someone like him be our captain. He’s a good captain and such but he’s the one that started the violent-game bullshit and that’s why I hate him. He’s human trash. Human trash with terribly good grades.

As usual I’m thinking too much about this trash-filled team. I sigh, trying to forget those fuckers for once. The clingy fucker, the sleeping fucker, the emotionless fucker and the trash captain. I hate those guys, but they’re good friends if you think about it.

* * *

 

I’m now at the arcade, waiting for this guy to finish so I can play my favorite fighting game. Somehow I get a bad feeling, and…

-Za~ki!

Fucking shit it’s him. How the fuck did you find me!? You keep track of me or something? Goddammit. Hara, you’re a nice and damn weird person but please just leave me alone for like 4 months.

-What the fuck do you want now, - I say with a tired and somewhat angry look on my face. He smiles at me and shows me his phone, concretely his loli game. He’s a fucking addict and is always talking about his “Hanayo team”. Like hell I care!

-Full combo on Soldier Game’s Expert Mode! I-I never though I would achieve this… I simply got B-Rank but look at this! The full, bloody hard 563-note combo! - He sounds really excited and it’s just a damn combo. I don’t get his whole combo and Soldier Game thing. - I did it on my 17th try!

-…Guess that’s a good thing. - The guy playing at the fighting game has now left and people are forcing me to go and play and leave if I’m not to. Hara, if it wasn’t for you I would be playing right fucking now. I have an idea. I point at the machine and mop-head looks at me. - Wanna play? 

-Ye~ah, - he says with his typical smile - but you won’t have it ea~sy.

-We’ll see.


End file.
